A conventional gas lighter is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown, the lighter comprises a housing 11, a barrel 12 extended forwardly from the housing 11, a gas fuel reservoir 13 provided in a rear of the housing 11, a valve 131 provided on one side of the gas fuel reservoir 13, an arc generator 14 provided on the other side of the gas fuel reservoir 13, the arc generator 14 including a first conductor 141 and a second conductor 143 extended therefrom, and a trigger partially projected from an opening 111 of the housing 11 and being disposed corresponding to both the valve 131 and the arc generator 14. In use, a pressing of the trigger 15 will activate both the valve 131 for discharging gas fuel from the gas fuel reservoir 13 and the arc generator 14 for generating arc.
Moreover, a nozzle 121 is provided at one end of the barrel 12, including nozzle cover 121A. A ceramic sleeve member 16 is provided in the barrel 12 adjacent the nozzle 121. An auxiliary ceramic sleeve member 17 is provided at one end of the sleeve member 16 distal from the housing 11. A guide sleeve 18 is provided at the other end of the sleeve member 16 proximate the housing 11. One end of the auxiliary ceramic sleeve member 17 distal from the sleeve member 16 is provided at one end of the nozzle 121 and the other end thereof is provided at a burning member 19. A gas pipe 20 and the first conductor 141 of the art generator 14 are provided on the guide sleeve 18. One end of the gas pipe 20 is coupled to the valve 131 of the gas fuel reservoir 13 and the other end thereof is coupled to the burning member 19. As such, gas fuel in the gas fuel reservoir 13 may flow to the burning member 19 via the gas pipe 20 for ignition. The first conductor 141 is coupled to the burning member 19 and the second conductor 143 of the arc generator 14 is coupled to the barrel 12.
By configuring as above, in operation a pressing of the trigger 15 will activate both the valve 131 for discharging gas fuel from the gas fuel reservoir 13. The discharged gas fuel then flows to the burning member 19. As such, arc is generated in the arc generator 14 to ignite the end of the nozzle 121. As an end, flame is generated thereat.
For maintaining flame the prior art requires the user to continuously press the trigger 15 for discharging gas fuel from the gas fuel reservoir 13 and flowing the same to the burning member 19. However, it is often that flame may be extinguished by wind, particularly in an outdoor environment. Such gas leaking from the burning member 19 can be large and may cause air pollution and even may cause danger to nearby persons because of explosion or being poisoned by carbon oxide (CO) in the gas. Hence, a need for improvement exists.